Punishment
by IBurn
Summary: Teams interacting, one-shot. However there are hints of pairings inside, and they were Whiterose, Bumblebee, Arkos and Renora. It took a pie to the face to start an epic food fight - and it was fun. But then came the punishments from the professors...Please review.


**So, as the tags said it's not a shipping story. However, there are certain ships hinted in the story, and I already gave you the names in the summary. XD.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Punishment**

The door was slammed open immediately after Ruby had defeated Team JNPR.

Glynda Goodwitch stomped inside the cafeteria with a stern face, ignoring the two boys that were near the entrance. She waved her riding crop and soon, all the tables, benches – everything that was messed up in the building had returned to their original position.

She turned to face the two teams, adjusting her glasses while staring hard at them.

"Children please, do not play with your food."

Team JNPR was gathered at a table while Team RWB (Y missing) was at the opposite one; both teams were covered in juices and grease and pieces of food.

Nora burped suddenly, gaining everyone's attention before the missing member of Team RWBY came crashing down the roof, landed straight towards the table and destroyed it with the monstrous momentum.

Glynda glared at them, but before she could burst out, she felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned her head, Professor Ozpin came to view.

"Let it go." The man said gently.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." The woman sighed.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all," He turned away, putting both his hands on the back, "It isn't a role they'll have forever."

Glynda wanted to object but was cut off by Professor Ozpin who suddenly turned back with a smirk on his face.

"However, children must be punished for wasting food." He then gave the whole cafeteria a view before looking at the leaders of the two teams, "And for causing trouble to the cleaners."

After a brief discussion with Glynda, they had decided to let the two teams clean the entire cafeteria by themselves – with toothbrushes.

"You have to clean the _entire_ place, or you will not be allowed to even step out of this building. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor…" Both teams answered in unison.

"Good. Now go get those old toothbrushes in the shelves at the cooking area and start doing your job. I wish you luck." Ozpin smirked and walked out of the building with Glynda, Sun and Neptune after taking all the other bigger brushes out with him.

They heard the door being locked then.

But none of them freaked out.

They were still happy and excited from that epic food fight earlier – Ruby calling it the best day ever.

"Man that was sick!" Yang exclaimed as they went to the cooking area to retrieve the toothbrushes, "You totally rock Nora!"

"Yeah, the moment I saw Nora knocking Yang out of the roof I know we're doomed!" Ruby joined in the conversation.

"But you beat our entire team alone!" Prryha said as she distributed the toothbrushes to her teammates.

"When I see that glare, I know we're doomed." Jaune said, "And then I saw a tornado of food flying towards me! Man that was so scary!"

"I know right!" Nora shouted, "I just took on Yang and Weiss and I was sooooo excited but then Red came!"

"Hehe…" Ruby laughed sheepishly.

They then started cleaning the cafeteria; Team RWBY took half of the place and Team JNPR took the other half.

Of course the job was really hard – aside from the fact that they had to use toothbrushes, there was _no_ hose to let them channel the water freely, so they had to take turn to carry buckets.

Jaune was complaining about how Ren had the ability to stab two leeks into the ground while he was helping him to pull them out while Prryha was concentrating on using her semblance to get rid of all the soda cans.

And the wrecked 'People Like Grapes Soda' machine.

Nora was the one in charge of carrying the bucket, but she never complained; instead she just did her job wonderfully – and it was very much out of character.

Team RWBY on the other hand wasn't that dedicated into finishing their task.

Ruby was trying to come up with some sort of plan to clean the mess up in the fastest time – although the strategies that she thought of would only make it worse.

Weiss was still blushing hard from how her leader had held her up during her 'death' and shouted 'no' so loud that it echoed through the entire room.

She was just pretending to be dead for role-playing purpose and she knew Ruby loved it. But she had never expected her partner to actually _hold_ her – bridal style furthermore.

 _Did she do that because she has a thing for me too? Or she was just fooling around? Ah- this one sided crush is making me crazy._

"Weiss? Did you hear me? I think that plan will work!"

"No, Ruby." Weiss gave Ruby the same answer for the umpteenth time after she started making plans, "None of your plans make sense."

"But Weiss!"

"Just focus on cleaning will you? Even if you're still fully charged I'm really tired right here and want to go to sleep."

"But this might work! You see, you can use gravity glyphs to hold the tables and chairs! Then Yang and Blake will pour water on the ground while I activate my semblance to create a hurricane to wash out all those dirty stuff! How badass is that?!"

"No Ruby, even if your plan works, I don't have Myrtenaster with me, I can't summon glyphs!"

"Oh right…"

The black and yellow on the team meanwhile were having a pretty heated argument.

Which originated from Yang of course.

"Blake please!"

"No Yang. Go continue washing the floor!"

"Blakey~"

" _No!_ "

"Ugh, what's happening here?" Ruby went to the two, "You guys are really loud."

Indeed they were – even Team JNPR had stopped their work and instead was looking at them with curious eyes.

"I asked Blake to use her semblance to create those shadow clones to add in more man power! That way we can clean things faster, right?" Yang exclaimed.

"No can do, blondie." Blake rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that my semblance is not some kind of…shadow clone technique ninja skill! I can't control my clones to move!"

"But you can!"

"No I don't!"

"But yesterday night when we were making out in the locker you-"

" _Yang Xiao Long!_ "

"Whoa hey chill okay!" Ruby stood in between them, using her hands to separate the two.

"Good, now I can't unheard that…" Weiss mumbled.

"But that's kind of sexy." Prryha giggled, causing Jaune to blush upon imagining the sight.

"Hey, I have an idea." Blake smirked having to think of a revenge plan, "Why don't we hit Yang so that she can activate her semblance to build up energy? That way she can brush the whole canteen by herself."

"Blakey! That's so unfair!" Yang shouted.

The Faunus shot her a 'you should probably learn to not announce to the world about our sex life' look.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Ruby gave her sister a smug look.

"I agree." Weiss stopped cleaning the tables and stood up, throwing the blonde a hard look – she could finally beat her up.

 _You will pay for always teasing me about my height and…and about Ruby!_

Yes, Yang for some reason knew about Weiss' crush on her sister and had teased her pretty often about it. Although the heiress took that as a good sign as she wasn't against it, the blonde sometimes got _really_ over with the teasing.

"Well since Team RWBY had all agreed on that plan…" Jaune looked at his team, "I think we should help them out as their friends, right?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" Nora threw the bucket away and pulled Ren towards the gang.

"I have no comment." Ren shrugged.

"This looks fun!" Prryha followed them.

"You ready, my dear little dragon?" Blake smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait! Wait _noooooooooo!_ "

#

"What is this?" Glynda said as she opened the door three hours afterward with Ozpin behind her.

Because of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR's teaming up to beat Yang, they had once again made a giant mess in the cafeteria – this time, the tables weren't just flipped over and built into a fort – they were _completely_ destroyed.

"Eeek! Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby squeaked when she turned around. The gang moved away from the poor blonde that was lying on the ground with a pair of crimson eyes and glowing hair.

Glynda shook her head and just left, leaving the mess to Ozpin.

"Well, I guess that was a good practice for the Vytal Festival." The man smiled, "I appreciate your efforts, but you still have to clean up the cafeteria."

Both teams went to grab their respective toothbrushes when Ozpin completed his sentence.

"With _one_ toothbrush only."

This time, everyone cried.

" _Noooooooooooooooooo!_ "

 **#**

 **I don't know if it's funny or not, but I labeled it as humor anyway. Lol.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this story!**

 **I was inspired when I was listening to a certain interview on YouTube – and this came out. Also, I've always wanted to see Yang being beaten up by her teammates because of her stupid puns and teasing.**

 **That's all I guess. Please leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **Long live the ships!**


End file.
